The Chronicles of Ash 2: The Chance
by BOSS1000
Summary: A sweet short little love story between to pokemon trainers thought as just friends.


The Chronicles of Ash:

The Chance

By BOSS1000

Description: This my first Ash and Misty love fan fiction! Enjoy!

Ash and Co. had just arrived at a nice forest area and decided to let their Pokemon out. "Cyndiquil, Knoctowl, Bayleef, and every else come out!" Ash called out. "Psyduck, Staryu, and the rest come out" Misty called. "Onix, Geodude, Crobat, Pineco, and all my other-loving Pokemon come on out!" yelled Brock.

"This is going to be great!" yelled Ash excitedly. "Good news, I rented us a cabin to stay in out here! Also there hot springs around here!" Brock announced. "All right!" both Ash and Misty exclaimed. "We better head to the cabin." Said Brock.

When the three trainers got to the cabin, they each helped each other set up a fire and a barrier outside the cabin. "That should do the trick!" said Brock proudly. The trainers were just about to settle when they heard a cry of distress. "Help!"

"I know that voice!" Brock said. "It's -" but Brock didn't get to finish his sentence because at that very moment, Nurse Joy came running towards their camp. "Nurse Joy!" Brock said who was obviously about to go full on "Brock-ish" on Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy hurriedly asked, "Are any of you Pokemon Breeders?" "I am Nurse Joy! I am!" Brock yelled repeatedly. "Good! We need your help at the Pokemon center right now!" "All right." Said Brock. And both Brock and the Nurse were gone in a flash.

"Gee, I wonder what that was all about?" Ash wondered scratching his head. "Me too." Replied Misty, equally confused. Meanwhile, as both Brock and Nurse Joy were running through the forest as fast as they could, Brock thought in his mind, "_Hm, without me there, Ash and Misty will be all alone…TOGETHER. Together huh, I wonder… Nah!_"

Meanwhile back at the cabin Ash and Misty were sitting around wondering what they should do until Brock gets back. "What should we do?" asked Ash. Misty thought for a moment, and then replied happily, "I know! Let's go for a swim in the hot springs!" "Yeah!" yelled Ash excitedly.

The two of them went in separate rooms to change. Ash got to the hot springs first and was relaxing in the water. Then he heard footsteps and realized they were Misty's. Ash opened his eyes and they nearly popped out of his head. Misty was approaching the hot springs wearing a red bikini and was getting closer by the second.

Ash's face was starting to get painted with bright red blush. And when Misty reached the pool his heartbeat started to increase exponentially. Ash was off in his head trying to ignore the girl in the red bikini who had just recently made him blush for wearing such an outfit. Misty, looked at Ash puzzled and said, "Is there something wrong Ash? You seem nervous." Ash mentally slapped himself and said in his brain, "_Ash Ketchum, you idiot! You're staring!_"

Misty remained puzzled but instead of wonder any longer she enjoyed herself. Ash decided it was best that he try to enjoy himself as well. But, just as he started to calm down, he heard a loud noise. This frightened both Misty and Ash and Misty ran to Ash and held him. Ash was a little embarrassed by this but held her back. Soon, they were left standing in total arm-lock in the hot springs.

Somehow though, Ash slightly enjoyed this moment, (partly because Misty was in a bikini and Ash was holding her, and she was holding him and they were all alone) but tried to figure out what the noise was. Just then Team Rocket jumped out of nowhere and began their motto, "Prepare for trouble and make it double. To protect the world from devastation, to unite all peoples within our-" Team Rocket paused for a moment and realized what kind of position the two kids they were going to steal Pokemon from were in. Jessie, James, and Meowth burst out laughing. Then they got up and James started taking lots and **LOTS **of pictures.

Jessie said in a mocking voice, "You two look so cute together!" and with that Jessie burst out laughing. Realizing the bad situation Ash and Misty released their embrace on each other. "It's too late twerps! We already have enough photos! Now we'll sell them on Poke-bay!" Jessie quickly became angry and struck James on the head. "You idiot! Who cares about that right now? We are here for Pikachu and the other Pokemon!"

"Right." Said James unhappily rubbing his swollen head. He quickly got up and said in a mighty voice, "Release the Freezer Chamber!" "Freezer Chamber?" Ash and Misty both cried at the same time. Just then, a giant box fell out the sky and hit the ground. Then Jessie and James shoved Ash and Misty in the chamber and locked the door.

"Let us out of here!" Ash yelled angrily. "It's no use Ash. They've locked the door and all our Pokemon are out there." Ash and Misty waited and waited. "There's nothing good that came out of all this!" Misty said. "Sure there is!" Ash said hesitantly. "And what's that?" Misty asked. Ash swallowed and stuttered, "Well, um, it's that you're in here…" Ash managed to push the words out, "…in a bikini."

Misty's face grew bright red and she was seriously thinking about contacting her mallet with Ash's thick head, but then she remembered she had no such weapon presently, for it was in the cabin. "There's no point in even getting mad at you as long as we're stuck in this place." So both Misty and Ash waited and waited for a long time. And it got colder and colder inside, as their body temperatures began to drop.

Meanwhile at the cabin, Jessie and James had just finished collecting all the Pokemon (except Onix for he had burrowed deep underground). "Jess, I feel kind of worried." James said. "What do you mean James?" "It's just that we left the twerps in the chamber to freeze to death!" "So? When have you ever cared about the twerps?" James was taken aback and quickly replied, "I don't! It's just not right to leave them there, even if we are the bad guys!" "James, you are so ignorant." Jessie snarled. Then, James ran off into the forest. "Where are you going?" Jessie snapped. "I'm going to free the twerps!

Meanwhile back at the chamber, Misty and Ash were shivering uncontrollably and tried cuddling together to keep warm. "Misty?" Ash said. "Yeah Ash?" "If this really is the end, I just want you to know I've always liked you, but more than a friend." Misty was welling up with happy tears and said, "Ash, I feel the same way." "Oh and Misty?" Ash asked. "What?" she asked. " I also wanted you to know, I thought you really looked sexy in that bikini." Then the both fell into a deep unconsciousness with their body temperatures falling along with them.

Just at that moment, James appeared at the door and with all his might, pried the door open and came inside the chamber. He saw Ash and Misty's unconscious bodies and quickly grabbed them both and ran towards the Pokemon center. When he got there, Brock and Nurse Joy both turned and saw James holding Ash and Misty's frozen unconscious bodies.

"You sick monster!" Brock yelled and charged at James. "Wait!" yelled James. "I'm trying to help them! Their body temperatures are very low! We need to get them warmed up! Nurse Joy grabbed Ash and Misty and hurried them into the emergency room. And if the time hadn't been so convenient, they wouldn't have made it.

Afterward:

Ash and Misty hung out much more often; James quit Team Rocket and became friends with Ash, Misty, and Brock, Jessie and Meowth went to jail and Brock finally got a girlfriend! So everything is all okay, right? Maybe, no one really knows for sure.

THE END


End file.
